Makoto's Tale
by CdnJAGScribe
Summary: An American MIA comes home.
1. Chapter 1

"Makoto's Tale"

Author: Haruo Chikamori

E-mail: hhchikamori

Rating: T

Classification: Meg/Animal

Spoilers:

Summary: An American MIA comes home.

DISCLAIMER: The characters Harm Rabb, Jr., Meg Austin, Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, Meg Austin, AJ Chegwidden, Bud Roberts, Harriet Sims-Roberts et al. belong (in concept if not name) to CBS/Bellisarius. Animal and all OC characters are the property of Heather and Hugo Chikamori. No profit is being made from this story, nor is any infringement intended.

Author's Note:

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTIFICATION<strong>_

_**Quang Tri Province, Democratic Republic of Vietnam, November 1968; 3**__**rd**__** Marine Division**_

"Mak!" the frantic shout of his gunnery sergeant caused Mak to look up. "Incoming!" The attack from the North Vietnamese Army (NVA) had been on-going for several hours now. M-16 in hand, Mak pumped off three-shot bursts towards the incoming NVA troops felling three NVA. "Fall back!" the gunny yelled as he propelled himself from his foxhole. Getting cut down was a major problem with an attack like this. Gunny barely managed to make it to the next foxhole and dove in.

"We got six men in foxholes here! Gunny." Sergeant Meller yelled back. "We gotta hold the line!" Pumping more shots from his M-16, Mak dropped several more NVA. Meller had Smitty in his foxhole covering the left flank with his M60. Jeffries on the right flank with another M60 was sending more 7.62 downrange at the NVA; cutting a swath in the attacking flanks. But more NVA were attacking. Pulling a M26 frag grenade from his pocket, Mak pulled the pin, counted the requisite three seconds and threw the grenade. Dropping into the middle of the charge, the grenade sat for a brief second then exploded throwing shrapnel threw the charging ranks of the NVA. Six NVA were thrown off their feet, their clothing ripped apart by the blast. Several more dropped unmoving due to fatal shrapnel wounds. Two more Marines tossed grenades, cutting down even more of the charge. But it still wasn't enough.

Mak looked over at his gunny as he crossed himself. "Semper Fi! Gunny!" Out of the corner of his eyes he could see in the distance the massing attack of the NVA held in reserve. And in the pit of his gut, the despair pooling, he knew that there was no way that he was going to make it home.

_**Spring Valley, New York, November 1968**_

Sarah Nakamura was washing dishes in a little suburb in New York State when she saw a black car pull up. Her breath hitched when getting out of the car was a Marine Corps major general. She went to answer the door.

"Mrs. Nakamura?" the Marine major general asked, a bit surprised to see a Caucasian woman answering the door.

"Yes?" Sarah Nakamura said. "Please come in…"

"Thank you." The officer's mood was sombre as he stepped inside the door. "Ma'am. I'm your son's division commander. Your son was with the 3rd Marines in the Quang Tri Province in Viet Nam when their platoon position was overrun. We have no information on any survivors so we have to assume that your son is missing in action."

Sarah's legs felt weak as she crumpled, leaning heavily against the general as the general caught her fall. Guiding her to a chair, the general tried to comfort her as long as she needed it. By the time Osamu got home from work, the general had left with his contingent and Sarah had dried her tears long enough to notify her husband that their son was missing in action. In 1972 a brand-new POW/MIA flag went up on the Nakamura's house and stayed there; for the next 36 years. Osamu and Sarah went to their graves not knowing what had happened to their second son. Being Japanese-American, Osamu never mentioned another word about their son. Neither did Makoto's brothers and sister. Stoicism in the face of family tragedy was the Japanese way of things and it was the way that the Nakamuras coped. Two brothers went to Vietnam, one came home and that was the end of it. Vietnam was never spoken about in their family.

_**JAG RLSO Detachment Fallon, NAS Fallon, NV.**_

"Lieutenant Commander Nakamura, there's someone to see you from JPAC." Captain Maria Albanesi stated as she leaned her head in Meg's office. A second head peered around the office door belonging to a blonde-haired female.

"Hi, I'm Commander Jennifer Gornick. Joint POW/MIA Accounting Command, Department of Defense." she extended her hand to Meg with a friendly smile.

"Afternoon, Ma'am." Meg stated, her tone equally friendly, but curious. "Please have a seat. I was just finishing up a case here."

"Lieutenant Commander, I noticed that your last name was Nakamura. You're married to a Japanese-American?" Commander Jen Gornick asked.

"Yes. I am." Meg stated. "Unusual?" there was a small hint of a challenge there.

"No." Jen stated. "I just need to know if you are related to a Japanese-American, because we have identified some remains of an MIA of Japanese descent and need to get some corroborating evidence so that we can close the file and repatriate the remains to his family."

Meg's eyes were wide. "I can take you to him. He's the NSAWC Commanding officer." Meg went to her commanding officer and told her that she would have to introduce the JPAC officer to her husband.

_**Naval Strike Air Warfare Center, NAS Fallon, NV**_

"Sir…" Master Guns Stacker leaned in the door to notify Animal of visitors. "Two here to see you, sir. One unknown O-5 type and your wife, Lieutenant Commander Nakamura, sir."

"Alright." Animal stated. "Send them in, Master Guns…and thank you."

"My pleasure, sir." The Master Guns' gravelly voice sounded amused as he grinned and about-faced marching out the door. When the two officers squared off in his office a foot from his desk; the O-5 apparently non-plussed at his rank at which he grinned.

"Commander, Lieutenant Commander… How may I help you two?"

"Admiral, sir." The O-5 stated, still standing at attention. "I'm Commander Jennifer Gornick, Joint POW/MIA Accounting Command at the Department of Defense. I'm here to repatriate a Vietnam War MIA's remains, however, sir, I will need some genetic testing material."

Animal's look was puzzled. "Commander, I was not aware that my family had any MIA from the Vietnam War." He shook his head. "My father never mentioned anything, neither did my grandfather." He looked over at Meg who stood there. "Are you sure you have the right Nakamura?"

"Sir, Makoto Nakamura's records presented his parents as Osamu Nakamura and Sarah Koechner Nakamura at 6 Laura Place, Spring Valley, New York." CDR Gornick stated as she looked in her file and then passed the file over to Animal who took another long look at the file.

"Yes, that would be my grandfather. And you stated that you needed a genetic sample to compare the remains with?" Animal gave her a hard look.

"Yes, sir. Just to make sure that we have the match correct, sir."

"You are aware that you are opening up a lot of questions?" Animal asked pointedly with a raised eyebrow. "Some families are resigned to the fact that they've never spoken about their missing family members for ages. Some have even taken those secrets to the grave."

"Yes, sir. I'm aware of that. But we feel that it will provide some closure to the surviving family members to see a loved one back home; that they are aware of what happened to their loved ones in Vietnam." Commander Gornick stood her ground, well aware of the fact that this was causing a psychological upheaval in the admiral.

"Commander, if you will give me a moment with my wife. I'd like to confer with her as to my next steps." Animal requested the JPAC commander. With two stars on his collars, the request…_was an order_. And Commander Gornick knew it.

Nodding an affirmative and a "yes sir" she stepped out of the office.

Meg remained in the office as Animal let out a big sigh. "Dad never told me." He said simply. Meg could hear a tone of betrayed anger in his voice. Shaking his head, he got up out of his chair and looked out the window. Meg swore softly to herself as she knew that in uniform, she had to abide by the rules and not go to her husband's side to comfort him as her heart wanted to. Her husband's world had just been turned upside down but as a rear admiral, he had to present the rest of his command with a strong façade. He looked at Meg with pain in his eyes as he said. "What should I do? Part of me doesn't want to open up this whole box. Just want to let it be. But if it means bringing home a relative (that I never knew) and laying him to rest finally in peace in his homeland…" His voice trailed off as it choked up. "…what's the right thing to do?"

"I'd bring him home." Meg said.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Animal growled and Harm stepped in. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything, sir." Harm asked.

"Harm, shut the door and sit down for a minute." Animal requested quietly. Harm did as asked and Animal continued. "I've just been notified by JPAC that a relative that I never even knew existed has been located in Vietnam." Harm looked over at Meg who nodded. "You found your father, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"So you know what it feels to discover that your long-lost father is gone." Animal stated simply. "I just found out that my dad, uncle and aunt had a brother lost in action in Vietnam. His remains needed to be identified and I'm the only one that they could locate to identify the remains."

Harm winced; he remembered the emotional upheaval when he found out that his father had been buried in the taiga in Siberia and that the whereabouts had been taken to the grave by Pitchta's brother. He could hear the despair and anger in his superior's voice. He knew intuitively that there had been some betrayal there. "No-one in your family spoke of your MIA uncle, sir?" Harm asked. Animal shook his head. Harm looked down at his feet. "Sir, I can't recommend any course of action. That has to come from in-here." He pointed at his own heart. "But I can tell you one thing, sir. I'd have a tough time leaving my father in Russia if I knew where he was buried."

Animal put his right elbow up on the desk where he sat down, and rested his chin in his hand as he pondered the situation. "Grandma and Grandpa are gone; Dad and Mom are gone. So's Auntie Susan and Aunt Asae. Uncle Dave and Uncle Jeff are the only two who are left who would have even had the slightest inkling of Makoto's existence and they don't talk about him either."

"Tell you what." Harm stated. "I'd do it. Just to bring him home. Just to be sure that they got the right person."

Animal nodded and hit the inter-office communication button on the phone. "Chief! Tell Commander Gornick that she can come back in."

The commander stepped in and looked over at Harm as if to ask why he was in there.

"Commander Gornick, this is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. He's also another son of a Vietnam KIA." Animal stated. "I was just asking him as well as my wife on how to proceed from here or if we would proceed."

"Yes, sir." CDR Gornick looked at Animal.

"…and we have decided to proceed with the genetic testing to obtain proof that it is Makoto Nakamura that we are dealing with." Animal stated as he looked over at the JPAC Commander. "Just how did he die, Commander?"

"That's hard to tell…but I can tell you that he was with the 3rd Marine Division in Quang Tri and they were killed in a heavy offensive by the NVA on November 17, 1968. According to records, their position was overrun by the NVA and he was killed by a grenade attack. None of the men in his platoon survived."

The genetic testing involved a nuclear DNA test sample. "We don't need a mitochondrial DNA sample because your grandmother provided us with one before she passed away, just in case that we found him. It has been kept frozen so there should be relatively little decomposition of the genetic material." CDR Gornick stated as she started a blood draw, "Medical background" she said as she reassured Animal who at the best of times did not like needles. Taking two vials of blood she put those in the DNA sample cooler.

"How long will the testing take?" Animal asked and then had to open his mouth while CDR Gornick swabbed the inside of his cheek with a sterile swab.

"I would say a month at the earliest. sir." CDR Gornick replied, sticking the test cheekswab sample from Animal in a little isolation tube and placing it into a frozen sample cooler (there was both cheekswabs and blood drawn). "Thank you, sir, for your cooperation."

Animal nodded, his inside of his elbow still twinging from the blood draw. "Not a problem. Thank you. You have my card to notify me as soon as an identification match is made?"

"Yes, sir." Commander Gornick stated as she turned to leave. "By your leave, sir."

"Dismissed, Commander."

_**Naval Strike Air Warfare Center, NAS Fallon, NV, 4 weeks later**_

The phone rang on the desk as Animal picked it up. "Rear Admiral Nakamura!" he barked.

"Hello, Admiral, it's Commander Jennifer Gornick, Joint POW/MIA Accounting Command, sir."

"Hello, Commander, what can I do for you?" Animal asked curiously.

"You remember the DNA sample that we took from you about a month ago?"

"Yes?" Animal's curiosity peaked.

"We have a match!"

TBC - Chapter 2: CONTENTION


	2. Chapter 2

_**CONTENTION**_

_**Meg & Animal's Home, 4700 Pasture Rd, NAS Fallon, Fallon, NV**_

Animal looked over at Meg across the dining room table as their eyes met. "So…your uncles; what do you want to do?" Meg asked with some sense of worry as she saw the look in Animal's eyes. She knew her husband felt betrayed by the family silence that had punctuated the loss of his Uncle Mak. That was the one thing that she couldn't understand about the Japanese-American family – its inscrutability about the tragic events in its past; evidently that was the equivalent of a code of silence. But that was the way the Nakamura family operated in the United States. Their family was tough, silent and stoic. And even that was mirrored in the slightly more open husband she had married. No matter how Americanized he was, he still had the upbringing; thus the stoic persona he was adopting to hide the turmoil inside him. But deep down, despite the short time they had been married, she knew that he wanted to confront his uncles. But was it fair to them?

Their grandfather was the one that wanted to silence the family's grief; that they all felt at the loss of Mak. And that silence had carried on through the two generations. At the age of nine, Animal hadn't known his uncle that well before Mak had gone off to war; Mak had been gone for his one year tour of duty in Vietnam by the time that Animal had turned ten and not much longer after he turned ten, was when Mak was killed in action (though they hadn't known that until now).

Meg knew there had always been an undercurrent of tension between Animal and his Uncle Jeff . Partly because of the fact that his father had been the oldest, and thus the primary son who was sent off to university to study; to have been allowed to avoid the military. It was due to his father's not serving that Animal felt the need to uphold his family's honor and join the United States Navy. Animal knew that there was resentment from his uncle that remained that he had to serve and his oldest brother hadn't had to. Jeff and Mak were close in age and thus were close, whereas there had been a fair bit of distance (eight years and ten years respectively) between Ken (his father) and Jeff and Mak.

_The year before WWII had started for the United States, Grandmother had just given birth to Kenichi which meant that by the time selective service for Vietnam had rolled around, Ken was eighteen. Not wanting Ken to go into the military, Osamu told his son to go into university at Columbia in New York. Kenichi graduated with a degree in International and Public Affairs and went on to complete a graduate masters in Law from the same university. Six years later at eighteen, Makoto was drafted into the USMC and after Marine Corps basic training which went for eight weeks, he was bucketed up and sent to ITR (Infantry Training Regiment) then was sent out to Vietnam in November of 1967. He was a __**short-timer **__when the November 1968 attack happened and he was killed. The rank that he was at was Private First Class; but for his bravery, he was promoted posthumously to Lance Corporal and was given the Bronze Star with a combat Valor device as well as a Purple Heart. Those medals were never brought out to see the light of day. _

Jeff on the other hand went into the Air Force and did his three tours of duty in Cam Ranh Bay then stayed in for his full twenty. He was an Air Force enlisted MP. He went in as an airman and came out of the USAF as a Senior Master Sergeant. He never forgot that Kenichi never did any military service and ostracized his older brother as a result. He never forgave Kenichi the fact that he was a civilian and that Jeff had lost his closest brother in Vietnam. He had always given Kenichi hell for what he perceived as _shirking his duty to his family and to his country_. Since there was eleven years difference between Kenichi and his younger brother and that Ken had gotten a girl pregnant when the girl and he were both sixteen. That was why there was only seven years difference between Animal and his youngest uncle. Jeff seemed to think that his father was picking favorites and that sending his oldest brother to university so that he could support his family was a blatant show of favoritism.

"It would be the right thing to do; to notify Jeff of the fact that Makoto's remains have been found." Animal stated, but Meg could see he was bristling inside. Jeff had retired in 1990 after putting in his twenty. And they had never had contact with Jeff ever since 1975 when he finally came home from Nam. Jeff asked for the furthest posting away from his parents and family that he could and served his time of twenty years in the military without coming home for leaves. After all the slagging that _Uncle_ Jeff had done to his father, Animal could do without seeing Jeff for as long as he lived. Since Animal was a United States Navy officer and his uncle was United States Air Force enlisted, their paths had never crossed during the course of their time in the military and because of the disdain that Jeff felt for his father, it was probably best that their paths never crossed during their time in uniform or Jeff would have risked his career for a UCMJ Article 89. Of course, it was suspected that _Uncle_ Jeff hated Animal due to the fact that Animal became an officer; something that most enlisted hated because generally, officers were the ones who brought down the crap if the enlisted didn't do their jobs properly.

Dave was indifferent. The typical outsider to the family, after marrying Aunt Susan; David McCall had never really fit into the family. Osamu had never really seen eye-to-eye with the man so after Aunt Susan died of cancer, he had pretty much drifted away from the family.

"I'm too close to the situation, but I could ask Harm and Mac to look into this; and find out where Jeff is living now."

_**10194 Schaffer Dr, Truckee, CA; two weeks later**_

Jeff Nakamura was standing outside the house pondering whether to cut his lawn when a Navy sedan pulled up. Getting out of the car was a tall, lanky, but muscular naval officer, a commander by the silver oak leaves on his collars. Accompanying him was yet another US Navy commander, female this time. And the third to get out of the car was a Marine lieutenant colonel. "Senior Master Sergeant Jeffrey Nakamura?" the Marine asked.

"Once." Nakamura's look was icy. "What of it? Colonel?"

"Do you happen to know of a Mak or Makoto Nakamura?" Harm winced as the man noticeably bristled. Evidently Mac had struck a nerve.

"What is this? Oh…right…the Navy doesn't let you go even if you're dead." Jeff said sarcastically as he looked the three officers over thoroughly. "So…what does the Navy want with a former Air Force E-8 like me?"

"Senior Master Sergeant Nakamura, I am Commander Jennifer Gornick, Joint POW/MIA Accounting Command." the female commander replied. "We've identified the remains of Lance Corporal Makoto Nakamura, 3rd Marine Division, deceased 17 Nov, 1968, Quang Tri Province, Democratic Republic of Vietnam."

"What?" the older man stiffened. "You guys identified a body. Who identified it linking to us? Ken is dead, Susan is dead. How…"

"The initial identification was made with the offspring of the elder brother of Makoto Nakamura. He is in the Navy so he was cooperative. We are 99% assured that the DNA is matched as are your records when you were in the Air Force. Of course, we can take DNA samples as well so that we are absolutely positive that there is no mistake at all."

"The body has been repatriated back to the United States?" Jeff asked.

"Sergeant, we have the remains at headquarters making certain that all identified remains are positively identified as Makoto's and that the family gets all the proper remains for burial." Commander Gornick replied.

"Is the identifying offspring the oldest offspring of my eldest brother?" the look from Jeff Nakamura was forbidding.

"Yes." Harm replied "I work for him." which brought an astounded look from Jeff Nakamura. "He is my commanding officer." That bit of news sunk in that Ken's son was an officer in the United States Navy.

"So…if you're a commander…then he must…be…"

"Never mind, Sergeant." Mac replied cutting him off. "That's neither here nor there. Do we get a DNA sample?"

"Yes, ma'am." SMSGT(ret.) Nakamura replied. Nakamura was cooperative in giving up his DNA and the officers made a move as if to head back to the vehicle. Jeff Nakamura stated capturing Harm's attention with his eyes "Commander, you said that you worked with my eldest brother's son. Where are you stationed?"

Harm reached into his pocket and withdrew a Navy business card and silently handed it to him; then the three officers got into their car and drove off. SMSGT(ret.) Nakamura looked at the slowly retreating vehicle for as long as he could see it in his vision, then he looked down at the card.

_**COMMANDER HARMON RABB JR. **_

_**WEAPONS & TACTICS INSTRUCTOR, (WTI)**_

_**NAVAL STRIKE AIR WARFARE CENTER**_

_**NAVAL AIR STATION FALLON**_

_**FALLON, NV, 89406, UNITED STATES**_

_**756-426-3313**_

_They came all the way from Fallon to tell me that my brother has been found._

_**CDR Harmon Rabb Jr.'s Office, Naval Strike Air Warfare Center, Naval Air Station Fallon, Fallon, NV,**_

The phone rang in Harm's office as he was going over the plans for a tactics instruction hop. "Commander Rabb?"

"Commander, it's Senior Master Sergeant Nakamura (retired). I was thinking about the whole matter that you and the Marine major and the commander from JPAC came down about. It's been far too long since I've spoken to any of my brothers' family." The tentativeness in Jeff's voice was clear.

"…and…" Harm prompted.

"…and…aw damn it… Commander, I want to meet with my brother's son, if he'd talk to me. Could you see if he'd be open to that?" Harm could figure out just how much it took Jeff Nakagawa to ask that. And normally enlisted wouldn't and shouldn't ask officers to do favors for them. But Harm didn't think this one time could hurt, especially if it helped to bring a family back together.

"Sure…just give me a couple of days and I'll see if the admiral is free." The dead silence on the other end betrayed the earthquake-like shock that went through the sergeant's end of the telephone line. "Sergeant? Are you still there?"

Jeff's voice was barely more than a croak. "Yes…"

"Give me a couple days and I'll get back to you." Harm replied.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir..." was all that Jeff could get out before he hung up. Harm grinned as he hung up the handset of the phone.

_**Naval Strike Air Warfare Center, Naval Air Station Fallon, Fallon, NV, 1 week after the phone-call**_

Senior Master Sergeant (retired) Jeffrey Nakamura guided his Toyota Camry through the gate after giving the Marine gate guard his driver's license to identify himself. He was apprehensive regarding this meeting as he had by his own knowledge ostracized his own brothers' family and had chose to live apart from them…and now as he aged, he realized just how important his family was to him. Commander Rabb had not given him any further knowledge on just who this nephew of his was. And the fact that he had stated "admiral" in one part of his phone-call on the initial time that Jeff had contacted Commander Rabb still resonated in his thoughts. Finding a place to park in the vast parking space that surrounded the NSAWC headquarters building, he opened the car door and started to walk towards the operations building. When he opened the door and walked in, a Marine Corps Master Guns strode towards him. "State your name and business? Sir!" Master Guns' voice was the sound of sandpaper on wood.

"Senior Master Sergeant Jeff Nakamura, United States Air Force Retired." Jeff Nakamura said. "I'm here to see…uh…Commander Rabb."

"Yes, sir. I'll let the commander know that you are here, sir!" The Marine did a parade-ground worthy about-face and marched over to a door knocking on it. "Sir! Senior Master Sergeant Jeff Nakamura here to see you, sir."

"Thank you, Master Guns." Harm's voice sounded from behind the door. "I'll be with him in a few moments." Five minutes later, the door opened and Commander Rabb, in flight suit stepped out of the office. "Morning, Sergeant Nakamura. How are you?"

"I'm feeling fine, Commander." Jeff Nakamura replied.

"Come on in…we need to talk about a few things before we meet with your nephew." Harm said as he guided the retired USAF sergeant into his office. "You realize that it took us almost three weeks to locate you through BuPERS. It wasn't a simple search to find you. Do you realize that MP personnel files are classified? Which meant a lot of favors cashed in to help you." Harm looked at the sergeant sternly. "I don't know what's going on here, but we wanted to help. Not only is your nephew my superior officer, he is also a friend and I don't know what is going on in the family, but I think he's been hurt enough. Now I'm not one to stick my face into personal matters…" Harm loomed large over the Senior Master Sergeant. "My friend has pulled my ass out of the fire a lot of times, we've been wingmen in operational squadrons, we've come together through the Gulf War on some pretty nasty missions. So I owe my life to him…and I won't allow him to be hurt any further. So if that is your intention, Sergeant, then I suggest that you walk out that office and don't bother with this meeting. That is your only warning, Sergeant." The look on Harm's face meant business.

"Yes, sir." The retired sergeant replied. "My intention is not to hurt him, sir. I just want my family back."

"Well, keep that in the back of your mind. Because he may ask a few questions that might sting…and keep in mind that he also has a family of his own."

"Yes sir."

_**CO's Office, Naval Strike Air Warfare Centre, Fallon, NV**_

"Admiral, are you busy?" Lieutenant Commander Meg Nakamura poked her head in her husband's office door.

"Not at the moment, Lieutenant Commander. Come on in." Animal replied. "I've been making arrangements to pick up the remains from where they're located at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam and transport them to Arlington."

"I know, it's tough, isn't it?" Meg replied. "He deserves a proper burial and recognition of his sacrifice."

"It's just overwhelming, that's all…" Animal said rubbing his forehead. "It's one massive headache; coordinating family bereavement leave and Navy transport to accompany the body to its final resting place. I know I can take regular commercial connections to Honolulu, but it's getting the body back to the mainland."

"Arrange two tickets, sir." Meg stated, hating the fact that military protocol trumped being able to comfort her husband.

"Already done." Animal said. "Can you get Captain Albanesi to give you leave for that time?"

"I've already asked…and it's already done." Meg smiled at him.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in!" Animal called out.

"Sir, it's Harm." Harm's familiar voice behind the door caused Animal to tug his chin contemplatively as he prepared to answer.

"Come on in, Harm." Animal looked at Meg curiously. Meg just shrugged her shoulders. "So…" Animal continued. "What brings you…" the nervous looking face behind Harm's large torso caused Animal's breath to catch in his throat. He stepped out from behind Harm's shadow…looked tentative, embarrassed and nervous…

"Senior Master Sergeant Jeffrey Nakamura…Admiral." The man stated, his eyes looking over at the flight-suit Animal had on.

Animal stood up, his eyes locking on to the man who looked about in his late fifties. "Uncle Jeff?" he asked standing up looking at his uncle. Harm and Meg looked at each other as Harm grinned, while Meg raised her eyebrows at Harm in question.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_I am going with the idea that family members who are in the service are able to wear the uniform as are retired servicemen in accordance with the rules and regulations regarding wear of the military uniform. I presume that retrieval of family servicemen remains from JPAC falls under the same purview as "funeral".

_**CO's Office, Naval Strike Air Warfare Centre, Fallon, NV**_

_Uncle Jeff_'s jaw gaped as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head in surprise. The self-satisfaction in Harm's face was apparent as he watched SMSGT Jeff Nakamura's face adjust to just how high-ranking his nephew was – the changing expressions on SMSGT Nakamura's face showed how deeply it had sunk in. Equally surprising were the expressions warring on the admiral's face: hurt, anger, inquisitive curiosity…all warred with the _want of family ties restored_.

"My subordinate tells me that you retired a Senior Master Sergeant in the Air Force." Animal inquired, his eyes not moving off his uncle's. Harm and Meg could feel the tension in the room.

"I see you're a rear-admiral upper half, sir." SMSGT Nakamura stated, tensing himself as he also felt the tension emanating from the rear admiral in front of him. "I retired a member of the United States Air Force Security Forces, sir." Pride dictated that he stand up for his branch of service. There was always a Navy/Marines versus other branch of service rivalry and considering that Jeff had served in the Air Force and his nephew was Navy, this was a interfamily rivalry as well.

"That's correct, Senior Master Sergeant." Animal refrained from stating his estranged uncle's name further and stuck to his rank. "You also have another family member in this room."

Jeff looked around at the two other people in the room. All he saw was Commander Rabb and a blonde navy lieutenant commander. Neither of which he considered the possibility of anybody related to him. "Sir?" he asked confused.

"If you look closely at the blonde lieutenant commander's nametag…" Animal prompted, satisfied that he could give his uncle the shock of his life; giving him permission to stare at his wife.

"Lieutenant Commander Meg Nakamura?" His uncle intoned quietly and he looked up with a questioning glance at his nephew. "Sir?"

"Senior Master Sergeant Nakamura, meet Lieutenant Commander Megan Nakamura, my wife. And just so that you know that everything is on the up and up…Meg works at the base Judge Advocate General. She reports to the Judge Advocate General in DC; not to me." Animal stated answering his uncle's unspoken question about military regs and spouses in the same branch of service and chain of command. "I see we have a lot to talk about, Sergeant Nakamura."

"Absolutely, sir." His uncle said; the nervousness in his voice coming from years of dealing with senior officers and the shock in his voice apparent as the realization that his nephew and his nephew's wife were two of those _senior officers_ took hold. Senior officers had the ability to hold the future of enlisted men in their hands – it could translate into good things like a promotion or very bad things like a post to a desolate location depending on how well the enlisted performed. The two stars on his nephew's flight-suit were as high a rank as he had seen during the course of his service. Only two more stars remained to be earned by his nephew before he'd hit the top of his navy career. As a former serviceman, Jeff Nakamura knew that he had to tread lightly as Under Article 2 of the UCMJ, the Army maintains court-martial jurisdiction over retired personnel. UCMJ, Article 2(a)(4) stated "Retired members of a regular component of the Armed Forces who are entitled to pay are subject to the provisions of the UCMJ . . . and may be tried by court-martial for violations of the UCMJ that occurred while they were on active duty or while in a retired status." And considering that he assumed that the admiral's wife knew about the tension between Animal's father and Jeff, taking a chance that she wouldn't hesitate to bring him up on charges of "Disrespecting a Senior Officer" was a gambling move that he wouldn't even attempt.

"You are aware of the fact that JPAC has notified me that Uncle Makoto's remains have been found." Animal stated, measuring his uncle's face for any reaction. "I've asserted right to find out and have undertaken the necessary DNA testing to make sure that it is verified." Animal's tone was final and brooked no dissent and as his nephew was a two-star admiral, Jeff was well aware that his nephew's word carried more weight than his senior master sergeant's rockers.

"Yes, sir" SMSGT Nakamura replied. "The JPAC officer mentioned that to me when she came out."

"Good. I don't know exactly how we're going to do this, but I believe the first part of this has to be bringing his remains back home from Hawaii." Animal stated, looking over at his wife. "I've bought tickets for my wife and myself. My question to you is, are you coming with us?" he looked over at Jeff. It was a blunt question but considering the fact that Uncle Jeff had cut and run after Viet Nam, barely maintaining any sort of contact with his family, it was one that needed to be asked.

"Yes, sir" Jeff Nakamura replied. "I'd like nothing more than to help in bringing Mak home."

"Harm, I need you and Mac there as unbiased witnesses to the handover of the remains." Animal stated looking over at Harm. "I'll supply the transport there; see me for the airline tickets. Meg can't be an unbiased witness as she's a family member." Harm looked honored to be a part of the proceedings of repatriating an American service-member. "I'll ask LCDR Nakamura to make another booking with the airline on our flight and we'll notify you as to the flight number and departure airport; Sergeant, I am presuming that the flight will originate from Sacramento to Honolulu."

"Absolutely, sir." Harm replied. "Meg? Will you let Mac know?" he asked Animal's wife.

Meg nodded her assent. With Jamie they would end up having to get three tickets and practically have a row to themselves for the car-seat that would fly with them. Flying a dependent around from California to Hawaii was going to be a trip in itself.

"Then once we have Mak's body…" All instinctively knew that Animal was talking about his deceased Marine uncle this time around. "…we need to look at where he is going to be buried." The decision was left undecided and the question hung in the air. The servicemen honorably discharged from military service were accorded burial rights in Arlington National Cemetery in Virginia. So were their spouses. Mak's father Osamu was buried in Arlington as was his wife, Sarah in a plot beside him. He gave a hard look at his uncle. "There are other things we need to discuss but that's best saved for another time."

_**CO's Office; Joint POW/MIA Accounting Command; Joint Base Hickam, Honolulu Hawaii**_

"Sir, Rear Admiral Nakamura has sent a facsimile stating that he and his family will be coming down to pick up the remains of LCPL Makoto Nakamura, USMC." Jayne Weyman, one of the civilian forensics team analysts stated as she handed him the fax.

"Jayne, I want all the remains identified on his body and ready for hand-over forty-eight hours before his arrival. You do not keep a Medal of Honor recipient waiting." Major General Jonathan McTavish looked over at the civilian analyst with a dire look of warning. "He states in here that he's bringing LCPL Nakamura's brother with him as well. We're lucky, this has been one of the most straight-forward cases that we've had to deal with. A lot of the others have had complications whether it be verifying the remains or matching them to living relatives and yet others remain unclaimed. I want this hand-over to go smoothly." The general looked over his itinerary. "Contact my Chief Master Sergeant on the way out, I want her to clear my schedule. If Rear Admiral Nakamura is showing up, I need to be there."

"Yes, sir." Jayne stated cheerfully as she headed out the door. Not more than five minutes after she departed; a knock on the door heralded the arrival of his Chief Master Sergeant. CMSGT Sheryl Lopez smiled. "Sir. I've cleared your schedule for the arrival time and a block of two hours on either side, sir."

"Thank you, Chief Master Sergeant Lopez." The general knew his Chief Master Sergeant was on the ball and she had anticipated his request.

_**Sacramento International Airport, Sacramento, CA; November 1, 1999 0800hrs. **_

Jeff Nakamura was awaiting his newly expanded family. He had notified Animal that his wife would be coming along on the trip as well and his nephew had willingly sprung for the ticket considering that his nephew was earning over triple Jeff's salary a month. Janice Okamoto Nakamura was Nikkei (Japanese-American). She was born in Hawaii and would be going them. Their children were in university and were not joining them on the trip to Hawaii but would be joining them at the funeral of their uncle. Jeff was in his Air Force Uniform, along with his ruptured duck above his ribbons and devices, the USAF MP shield underneath his ribbons on his uniform.

"Jeff!" Meg's shout was audible over the bustle of the crowd in the crowded Sacramento International Airport departures lobby. Jeff saw his nephew's blond haired wife stand out over the crowd with her 5'11" height. Taller than his nephew by 3 inches, she towered over Jeff who was only 5'6". She was holding her newborn infant, in her arms. Meg was dressed in service blues uniform as she had exhausted her six weeks maternity leave several months earlier. Trailing behind followed by a luggage handler was his nephew, also in service blues. His nephew cut a solid figure as he approached, the large two inch gold stripe and accompanying ½ inch stripe above it on his sleeves followed by an upside down line star with the top-most point of the star facing the stripes. His nephew, being an aviator, certainly had a larger rack of ribbons than Jeff did. But the top-most ribbon that his nephew had earned caused his jaw to drop. Considering the only time that he had seen his nephew, his nephew was in his flight suit; he hadn't realized the extent of the decorations that his nephew had earned during the course of his career.

And Jeff hadn't forgotten the unofficial respect accorded those who had earned that Medal. Snapping to attention, he saluted and said, "SIR!"

"As you were…Senior Master Sergeant." Animal replied as he took his uncle's salute and returned it.

"I'm sure there's a story behind that ribbon, sir." Jeff stated as he relaxed his posture.

"That there is…" Animal stated firmly with the impression that he would disclose that information, but this place wasn't the time or the place for it. Looking over to see Harm and Mac approaching, he grinned. "Ah, there are our two stragglers. Glad you two could join us." He grinned at the two late-comers.

"Sure wouldn't miss a trip to Hawaii all expenses paid." Mac replied, smirking at him. She was dressed in her Marine Service Class A Greens. "Seriously though; considering how many family members have sacrificed in Viet Nam, I wouldn't have missed this at all." She said looking at Animal sympathetically. "It's an honor, sir, to be able to accompany you as a witness."

The ticket counter looked over all their tickets and checked in baggage was tagged and sent down in the conveyer. The group headed from there to the waiting area after having their ticket stubs checked by security. It was at least an hour before the flight was announced and upon that call, there was a queue to get on the plane. "Sir…" a Hawaiian Airlines attendant attempted to get Animal's attention. "Sir? We are boarding military personnel and their families first. Welcome aboard, Admiral."

Animal nodded towards the attendant. "Yes?"

"Sir. Your flight seating has been changed to first class, sir, for your party; I believe there are five military personnel in total as well as one infant and a military spouse?" the attendant asked glancing over at the group of military officers. "Please step this way, sir."

The first class seating was towards the front of the aircraft and Animal, Meg, Jeff, Harm and Mac as well as Janice headed towards the front as directed by the flight attendant. Settling into their assigned seats in first-class, Animal looked out the window. Hawaiian Airlines used the B767-300ER on their Hawaii-Mainland USA flights and it was nice to have the First Class seats separated by a wall from the rest of the economy class seats. The entire group took up 7 of the eighteen first class seats with Animal having to have Meg sit with Jamie, their son.

It was a five and a half hour flight from Sacramento International to Honolulu; and they would be getting there just about 2:15PM Honolulu time.

_**Honolulu International Airport/Joint Base Pearl Harbor – Hickam; Honolulu, HI, 1415 hrs. **_

The 767-300ER chirped tires lightly on 08L and when its groundspeed was low enough turned off the runway onto the taxiway and headed to the gate. The debarkation was smooth and everyone was able to get off. Once again, first-class was let off first. And Animal and his party headed for the luggage claim. Standing around in uniforms created a bit of a stir as civilians ogled his traveling companions.

Meg cradled and soothed Jamie as he fussed quietly in her arms. His ears seemed a bit sore after the pressurization of the airliner cabin. He'd had his pacifier on the aircraft, but it still didn't do much to help with the stuffed ears.

They would take a taxi from the airport terminal to the JPAC offices. It was still up in the air as to whether they would head directly back with the remains or whether they would stay at least one night in Honolulu. But Animal could only take a few days of leave to deal with collecting Mak's remains. The CNO had agreed to one week, while Animal's XO at Fallon would help by taking command for the week that Animal was away.

The sooner that they were able to collect the remains and head back; the better. They would have to jockey the dates around so that they would all be able to get to the funeral. When their luggage was collected, Animal looked at the group. "So…are we flying back immediately on transport or are we staying the night and catching a military transport back to the mainland in the morning?" he asked

"Staying the night sounds good." Harm stated looking over at Mac who nodded. The five and a half hour trip was exhausting though Harm didn't do any of the flying.

"I don't think Jamie can tolerate another flight tonight." Meg replied. "I think we stay for the night."

"OK…we'll head to JPAC and get that dealt with, transport the body to the Pearl Morgue then find accommodations for the night."

"Food?" Meg said pointedly?

"That too." Animal replied as he looked over at his wife who smirked at him as if to say. _You forgot, didn't you?_

_**Joint POW/MIA Accounting Command; Joint Base Hickam, Honolulu Hawaii**_

The taxi turned onto Worchester Avenue and Animal could see the JPAC building; the taxi containing Harm and Mac followed close behind. They both came to a stop and the occupants of the taxi minus both drivers exited the vehicles walking across the street to the building's main entrance. Walking through the doors and smelling the antiseptic smell of the remains analyzing rooms wafting through the building brought a lot of emotion to Jeff. The antiseptics were used to prevent transference of DNA from one lot of remains to another so that the proper families got the proper remains.

"Rear Admiral Nakamura!" Major General Jonathan McTavish hailed him. "Thank you for dropping by, sir." Rendering the proper salute, he looked at the rest of the officers and one enlisted. "You are all here for LCPL Makoto Nakamura?" he asked. At the affirmative responses, he said. "Follow me."

When they got to the transfer box containing the remains of Jeff's brother and Animal's uncle, MGEN McTavish handed them the report on the remains citing that the remains had been securely handled and asides from the samples taken, the remains were relatively intact. With almost 31 years subject to the elements, the flesh had been stripped off the remains and all that remained were bones. The skeletal remains were what JPAC would be handing over in a proper casket draped with the American flag.

Animal nodded as he looked over the report then handed it over to Senior Master Sergeant Jeff Nakamura. The family was then ushered into a room and the remains were wheeled in, in a body bag. The family was able to view the remains for a short time, then the remains were placed back in the blanket, the blanket folded, and pinned, then placed back into the body bag and zipped up.

"Sir, we will be moving Lance Corporal Nakamura to another room, so please follow me." MGEN McTavish instructed. The gurney was moved from that room to another where a casket was waiting. Then a Navy Chief Petty Officer came into the room with a Marine Corps Lance Corporal's uniform as the blanket was removed from the body bag and placed in the casket. The chief laid the LCPL uniform over the blanket and Mak's rifle expert and pistol expert badges were pinned to the inside of the casket lining. As well as white gloves crossed as though the hands were folded inside them. The American flag was placed over the casket in stages as the bottom section of the casket was closed up. The flag was folded over neatly so that the top of the casket could be closed. The Navy Chief then closed the top section of the casket then the flag was unfolded to the top of the casket, with the field of stars resting over what would have been Lance Corporal Makoto Nakamura's left shoulder. Then JPAC's shippers prepped the coffin for transport in a cardboard shipping carton which on the side read **Handle with Extreme Care**.

Then MGEN McTavish asked about the eligibility of Mak to be interred at Arlington National Cemetery. The stringent eligibility requirements stated that only five medals or a POW status would ensure burial at Arlington: those five being 1) Medal of Honor, 2) Distinguished Service Cross (AF Cross or Navy Cross), 3) Distinguished Service Medal, 4) Silver Star, 5) Purple Heart. Mak would be buried at Arlington (agreed upon by both Jeff and Animal due to Mak having a Purple Heart. After the meeting, MGEN McTavish indicated that he would be there for the ceremonial hand-off of the remains to the family first thing in the morning.

The officers and Senior Master Sergeant and his wife arranged a hotel so that they could stay overnight and opted to eat at the hotel restaurant instead of going out and trying to find something in Honolulu. The tickets were one-way so they had to book tickets going the other way as military transport was unavailable. When they had finished eating they said their goodnights and went up to their different hotel-rooms.

Meg looked over at Animal as they turned in for the night. Jamie was in his little portable crib in the hotel room, covered with a light blanket. "So…was it a way of closure for you and your uncle?" she asked intently running her eyes across Animal's face for any signs of emotion.

"I don't know. I never really knew Uncle Mak very well." Animal stated looking up at the ceiling. "He died before I really knew he was there. All I know is that it offered Uncle Jeff some closure and that we take Mak home tomorrow." Meg nodded at that. "Let's get some sleep, it's going to be another day of traveling tomorrow." They settled into each others arms and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__The idea of this section of the story comes from a blog accounting a true-life incident that happened to an airliner captain by the name of Richard Rodriguez who had the somber and unenviable task of repatriating a fallen US soldier back home which is included in his blog: .ca/2008/07/fallen-soldier_ . It also highlights the civilian airline industry's absolute respect for the transport of human remains of United States soldiers. _

_Secondly, this is set in 1999 during the heat of the 2000 Presidential Election campaign trail, Animal being staunchly Republican in stance; which does not sit well with the Democratic candidate from the Great States of Kentucky. _

_**Aston at the Executive Centre Hotel; Honolulu, Hawaii; 0530hrs**_

The sun wasn't even making its presence known when Animal's alarm clock woke him up. Even while on travel, he woke up at an insanely early hour. Meg cracked open an eyelid to glare balefully at her husband. "You do realize that no sane being should be up this early?" she voiced her disapproval while affixing a long-suffering look at him.

Animal, infuriatingly to Meg, shrugged his shoulders and grinned back at her, smugly saying, "Well, I didn't want to waste daylight."

Meg sputtered, "_waste daylight?! _ The sun isn't even up yet!"

"I no naka no kawazu taikai wo shirazu (A frog in a well does not know the great sea)." Animal quoted in Japanese with no small amount of self-satisfaction. He looked too damned smug for his own damned good.

"What the hell does _a frog in a well_ have to do with the sun not being up yet?!" Meg growled in English, as a computer weapons specialist, she was fluent in both Chinese languages as well as Japanese; it also enabled them to speak Japanese together while shopping so as to not allow customer service clerks to listen in when they compared quality and prices of certain items. She hated it when Animal went into these inscrutable Asian moments. She threw Animal's pillow at his head and muttered balefully in Mandarin…"Yī zhī lǎoshǔ kěn shuí zài māo de wěibā yāoqǐng pòhuài (A rat who gnaws at a cat's tail invites destruction)." dropped her head back on her pillow and threw her blanket back over her head. A second later, she pulled the cover back from her head for a brief second, "If you're taking a shower, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep and so is Jamie!" Their three-month old was in his little travel crib blissfully asleep, sucking his thumb.

Since Animal didn't know Mandarin and Meg, being tired and grumpy, didn't bother to translate, Animal shrugged his shoulders and headed for the bathroom throwing a towel over his bare shoulders.

_**Aston at the Executive Centre Hotel; Honolulu, Hawaii; 0730hrs**_

By the time, that Animal had gotten his morning paper from the convenience store conveniently located right by the hotel, he found Meg awake and in a much more pleasant mood; she had already ordered some breakfast from the hotel concierge desk and was digging in with much delight. Animal grinned as he looked upon his other half who gave him a beaming smile. "I got you some…" she announced cheerily as she gestured to the other tray which was still covered. "It wasn't too long ago…so I'm sure the food's still warm." Animal leaned in to give Meg an affectionate kiss on the lips in thanks after he dropped off the paper on the table and sat on the bed beside her digging into his own food.

Sneaking a sideways look at her husband, Meg smiled as she heard him smack his lips in enjoyment of the breakfast that she had chosen. Once she had had her breakfast and had a chance to look at the morning paper; she chose to take her own shower, in preparation for the airline trip back to the mainland. Meg was not one of those who took a long drawn-out shower – having served in the military, but chose to take a brief one that allowed her to lather up and rinse off. Inside of fifteen minutes, she was back out dressed in a bathrobe with a towel around her hair. A sniff of the air around the crib caused her to raise her eyebrows at Animal.

"oh…yuck…" was her exclamation.

"We remembered to bring diapers and wipes, right?" Animal asked as he got up off the bed and walked over to their still blissfully slumbering infant, his face wrinkling as he recognized the odor.

Meg shot a glare at him as she said archly. "Well, I did tell you to load some more diapers in the diaper bag…there should be diaper rash cream and a package of wipes in there too…and…my beloved flyboy…" she purred at Animal smirking with an absolutely devilish grin. "It's your turn to change Jamie's diaper." And laughed as her husband's face fell. She swore that his face turned green. She headed back into the bathroom to dry her hair and get changed into clothes.

She heard him complain piteously from outside the bathroom "Evil woman…" as she laughed.

_**Honolulu International Airport, Honolulu Hawaii**_

Senior Master Sergeant Jeff Nakamura, USAF, looked up to see his nephew and his nephew's wife approach. Jeff had been standing for about fifteen minutes with his own wife and they were wondering if their family would be arriving. Harm and Mac were there a few minutes later. With them was a Marine Lieutenant Colonel; it was Marine Corps policy to send a field-grade escort officer with every repatriation of a KIA. As they approached, the Marine gave the group a smile and stated. "Afternoon, Senior Master Sergeant Nakamura, Rear Admiral Nakamura, sir, Lieutenant Commander Nakamura. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Clinton Pruitt. I'm your escort officer for the repatriation of Lance Corporal Nakamura and will be staying with him on behalf of the United States Marine Corps as well as with your party from the time we leave Honolulu to the time that Lance Corporal Makoto Nakamura is interred at Arlington National Cemetery." He extended a military salute to Animal. "I hadn't realized that his surviving family were serving military or retired. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, SMSGT. Admiral. Lieutenant Commander."

"So, what is the protocol, Lieutenant Colonel?" Animal thought to ask as he looked out the window of the terminal.

"Well, sir, it is customary for the escort officer to escort his party to the flight-line to watch the casket being loaded onto the aircraft. So, if you will follow me, sir." He gestured to the party to follow them. "It's already been cleared with Honolulu International for you to be able to be beside the aircraft. There is also a special boarding ladder that connects from the tarmac to the aircraft for you to board the aircraft after the casket is loaded on board.

_**Hawaiian Airlines Airport Crew Office, Honolulu International Airport, Honolulu, Hawaii**_

Captain Greg Cochran, a 25 year veteran of Hawaiian Airlines and a former USAF F-4E pilot looked over at his First Officer John Lozano, a 5 year member of Hawaiian Airlines and also formerly USAF, who used to fly F-15E Strike Eagles. He looked over to see a gate agent walking over to him. Her expression was somber. "Captain Cochran? You're flying Flight 382 from Honolulu to DC via LAX? I wanted to inform you that we have H.R. (human remains) on this flight."

"Are they military?" Captain Cochran asked as he looked over at his First Officer.

"Is the family on board?" His First Officer asked.

"They are currently airside watching the casket being loaded, sir, and they will be boarding by ladder." The gate agent replied, "They are also being accompanied by an escort officer."

"Does the escort officer have a seat."

"Yes, sir. That has been taken care of and the family and the escort officer have been upgraded to first class, sir."

"Very good. Please tell the gate agent in charge to board him early and when he boards, to come to the flight deck?" Captain Cochran replied as he looked over at the gate agent who nodded in assent. "I'll be in operations filing our flight plans and as soon as the casket is loaded and the family is aboard, we'll be getting a pushback from the gate."

_**Hawaiian Airlines Flight 382, Honolulu International Airport, Honolulu, Hawaii**_

There were faces peering from the passenger cabin of the large Airbus A330-200 as Harm, Mac, Animal and the rest of Animal's family stood out on the airport tarmac watching the casket, protected by the cardboard transport box, as it was loaded onto the Airbus. A USMC honor guard with flags stood by the edge of the mechanized loading ramp. Animal, Meg, Harm, Mac, the Marine escort officer and Jeff came to attention and saluted as the loadmaster of Hawaiian Air loaded the casket onboard the airliner. A few moments later and they were climbing the stairs to the hatch of the Airbus A330. The cabin crew as well as the flight crew were waiting there to greet the family as they boarded.

"Welcome aboard, sir, Captain Cochran greeted Animal. "You're seated in first class. It's an honor and a privilege, sir, to carry your fallen relative home."

"Thank you, Captain." Animal responded with a shake of Captain Cochran's hand. They took their seats in first class so as not to delay the flight any further."

_**The Senate; 1st St Ne & E Capitol St, Washington, DC. **_

"Admiral, I understand that we've found a POW/MIA. One Lance Corporal Makoto Nakamura - I presume that Rear Admiral Toshio Nakamura will be requiring at least two weeks leave to set up a burial at Arlington?" The esteemed Senator from the State of Kentucky inquired. After all this year was an election campaign trail year and the esteemed Senator was running for the White House next year. "Tell me about the Rear Admiral. Considering his age of 51, his current rank of Rear Admiral (upper half), and his rise in rank seems to be pretty meteoric." The CNO, at this, raised his eyebrows in question.

"Sir, he's earned every single one of his promotions." The CNO stated calmly.

"Look, Gregg, you and I both know that we don't get along too well. So let's cut the bullshit." The Senator looked over at him. "Fifty one is young to be a two-star admiral, let alone have a shot at Rear Admiral Lower Half."

"With all due respect, Senator. Rear Admiral (upper half) Toshio Nakamura has earned every single one of his promotions, including his O5 which was paid for in blood, sir." The CNO stated calmly but his tone was cold. Although Admiral Gregg Evander Everett did not personally like the Senator, he kept his opinions to himself. Anything else would have been a violation of the UCMJ. And the fact that this incoming senator could decry a Medal of Honor recipient did not sit well with him."He is a highly decorated officer, sir, and one that we intend to retain. In my opinion, sir, he is one of our best and brightest."

"Judging from what I've seen in the records, we were in a situation where we shouldn't have been. It was entirely our mistake, yet we went in and raised holy hell with a North Korean division of Guards and it was lucky that the group managed to escape with our lives. So how does that interpretation read to you? Admiral?" The Senator looked over at him with a calm expression on his face.

"It's a matter of opinion, sir." Admiral Everett's voice was calm, but imbued with steel. "I will be allowing RADM Nakamura two weeks of leave to enable him to inter his relative. Senator"

"Agreed." Admiral Everett took his leave. As the door closed on Everett, the Senator picked up the phone. "Hi, John. Bill here. I want you to keep this on the down-low. I want you to put intelligence on Admiral Gregg Everett. But I want it done quietly."

"What's the reason for this? Senator?" DDCIA John T. Kirby asked. "Wouldn't it look funny if the opposition in the House or the rest of the Senate found out?"

"That's the reason I want you to keep it on the down-low. John. You understand what that means. Bug him. Talk with the IRS, have them audit him, put bloodhounds on him. I want everything dirty you can find on this guy."

"You want him replaced, don't you?" the DDCIA asked quietly. "You realize the Republicans are going to have a field day with this if they catch wind of it?"

"Well…John, that's why I want you to do it quietly and make sure that none of the dirt comes back to fall on top of you. Now I got an election campaign to run. I want the House next year. So I'm going to leave that dirt-collection in your capable hands."

"I see…, Progress and Prosperity; isn't that the slogan?" the DDCIA said resignedly.

"Be seeing you, John." The dial-tone told the DDCIA that the Senator had hung up.

_**Hawaiian Airlines Flight 382, Eight and a half hours later, Washington-Dulles Airport, Washington DC. **_

The big airliner came to a stop just short of the ramp and the announcement bell tone rang. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I have stopped short of our gate to make a special announcement. We have a passenger on board who deserves our honor and respect. We are repatriating a deceased veteran of the Viet Nam War today. His name is Lance Corporal Makoto Nakamura, United States Marine Corps. LCPL Nakamura is under your feet in the cargo hold. Escorting him today is Lieutenant Colonel Clinton Pruitt. Also on board today, bringing him home, are Lance Corporal Makoto Nakamura's family; his brother, Senior Master Sergeant Jeff Nakamura, United States Air Force, his nephew Rear Admiral Toshio Nakamura, United States Navy, his nephew's wife Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin-Nakamura, United States Navy as well as close family friends Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Your entire flight crew is asking for all passengers to remain in their seats to allow the family to exit the aircraft first. Thank you."

As Animal and his family got up from the first class seats to exit the aircraft, the entire aircraft passenger cabin broke out in applause. "God Bless you, sir!" called out a passenger. "Thank you, sir!" stated another. Animal's throat was tight as he nodded in thanks to the passengers who were applauding. The family was escorted out of the airliner cabin and down to the ramp to witness the unloading of their fallen relative. The casket flag covered was taken off the aircraft and loaded carefully by an airline crew of veterans well-versed in the military ceremonial aspect of repatriating human remains. The flag was not allowed to touch the ground at any point in the ceremony and it was guided with slow deliberate steps to the hearse which would take Makoto to the funeral home to await the burial date.

As the hearse and the van left the airfield, Animal's cell-phone rang. "Rear-Admiral Nakamura?"

"Hi, it's Admiral Everett, the CNO? You're back in Washington, right?"

"Yes, sir." Animal replied as he looked over at Meg who was looking at him with questioning look in her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have two weeks leave confirmed to bury your relative, Lance Corporal Makoto Nakamura."

"Thank you, sir." Animal replied, grateful that he wouldn't have to juggle the funeral with the running of his NSAWC command.

"Also, Admiral, if you have some time after the two weeks is over, I need to get a rundown on how the command is going. If you can stop in for a meeting before you fly back to Nevada, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Yes, sir." That request was a command and Animal knew it.

_**The Willard Inter-Continental Hotel, 1429 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington DC**_

"The Willard?!" Meg exclaimed happily as she leaned into Animal's embrace as she took in the opulent expanse of high ceiling and the marble posts. "I'm glad I'm not paying for this." She jokingly said as she looked at her husband.

"Admiral's salary." Animal grinned as he looked over at his wife.

"Evening, Admiral." The hotel concierge greeted them as both Animal and Meg were in uniform. "Family of three?" she said as she took in the Asian-American admiral and his blonde navy officer wife and their three-month old child.

"Yes." Animal replied simply as he took out his Medal of Honor card and his serviceman's identification.

It was not fifteen minutes later than that when two extremely tired adults and a slumbering infant opened the door to the Lincoln Suite at the Willard. Animal's efforts to get them a room at the renowned Willard were rewarded when he saw the look on Meg's face. "Oh my god…" was her exclamation as to the size of the suite. He was rewarded by Meg's appreciative look. The Willard was an icon of historic edifices in Washington DC but the exorbitant prices of the Willard made it a place that very few were able to afford to stay at.

Because of the pension salary that SMSGT Jeff Nakamura had, they had decided on the Hyatt-Arlington rather than join Meg and Animal at the Willard. Considering that they would try to get the burial done as expediently as possible so as to cut down on the hotel fees, they needed to set up a meeting with the Arlington National Cemetery as soon as possible. That was the first task on Animal's mind as he picked up the phone to call the concierge and ask for room service. Animal was exhausted from the eight hour flight to DC from Honolulu and he wanted some food and then some sleep in that order.

Meg gave voice to the tiredness they were all feeling by letting out a big sigh and sinking on to the bed, after putting Jamie in the crib. "I am so dead on my feet." She moaned as she kicked off her shoes. "I hope you're calling in for food, because I'm not going out again."

"Already done, sweetheart." Animal replied as he leaned in the bedroom door as Meg looked at him, her expression thankful that he understood how tired she was. After all, he looked like the entire 5565 miles of the distance between Honolulu and Washington DC was written on his face. She got up just long enough to take him into her arms and gave him a loving kiss.

"You look exhausted…my love." She said softly. "It must have been hard on you to travel over 11000 miles in two days." She understood that most of that exhaustion was from the emotional hardship of finding out about his late uncle and the resolution of years of uncertainty. The smaller part of that exhaustion was the travel and the efforts needed to bring him home.

"Thanks for being there…" Animal whispered as they held each other…close.

"That's what I signed up for…sweetheart…" Meg replied as she ran her lips across her husband's, "…for better or for worse, my love; through all the tough times. Let's take this one step at a time…" as she gazed into Animal's eyes intently trying to reassure her husband that everything would be alright. A knock on the door of their suite interrupted their personal time as the room service arrived.

"I'd better answer the door…then we can eat." Animal said.


End file.
